1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device in which multiple light emitting elements are simultaneously connected to one mounting board in a flip chip manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2010-165754 discloses a technology for connecting multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) to one mounting board in a flip chip manner.
JP-A-2013-1792 discloses a technology for disposing LED elements on a mounting board formed with reflectors and pressing a phosphor sheet against the LED elements using a heating-pressing tool.
In the related art, when multiple LED chips are connected to one mounting board, a press-bonding jig (heating-pressing tool) is used to simultaneously heat and press all of the LED chips.
At this time, when a separate reflector is disposed for each LED chip on a mounting board, it is necessary to press only the LED chip using the press-bonding jig while avoiding the reflector, and thus it is necessary to prepare a press-boding jig according to the dimensional shape or an arrangement state of the LED chips.
For this reason, according to the technologies of the related art, there have had problems in that various press-bonding jigs have to be manufactured depending on packages of light emitting devices in which the reflectors are different in the dimensional shape or the LED chips are different in the arrangement state, and that manufacturing costs are increased.